El Asesino
by Cristillyn
Summary: [UA] Hay un asesino suelto, que va cobrando la vida de 9 chicas, podrá el grupo de Sakura, Naruto y Hinata descubrir de quien se trata, y detenerlo antes de su siguiente víctima. algo de SakuSasu. cap 3 up! y es el fin de mi 4to fic cortito
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA HOLA!**

**YO CRISTILLYN XD TRAYENDOLES OTRO DE MIS MINI FICS MUAJAJAJAJAJA Y (CLARO, LOS QUE HAN LEIDO MIS FICS) QUE ESTE ES EL 4TO EN LA LISTA!**

**SI!**

**COMO SABRAN NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE, CON EXCEPCIÓN DE "NATSUKI" QUE ES MI PERSONAJE. PERO AUN ASÍ LA TRAMA SI, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE.**

**SIN CANSARLOS MAS, ESPERO QUE LES LLAME LA ATENCIÓN ESTE FIC.**

**Una pequeña introducción**

¿Qué es la vida? Es la pregunta que siempre me hago, es decir, ¿para que la vivimos? O mas bien, ¿Qué sentido tiene vivirla? Yo encontré mi sentido propio… Vivir para aportar al deterioro del mundo. Para acabar el oxigeno que aun existe en este desgastado planeta.

Pero bueno, todos los días es la rutina de siempre, y el despacho se vuelve mas que un martirio, y mas monótona que nunca, a veces pienso volver a mi estado de vegetación, sin hacer nada mas que vivir de los demás, porque esta vida se vuelve tan rutinaria que me hace sentir que ya no la vivo, mas que solo por inercia. Y que la vida se me cola por los dedos.

Tengo 23 años que han pasado en una eternidad, odio ser la hija del mejor policía de la ciudad, y aun; ODIO mas haber seguido la misma profesión, me preguntó ¡como se me ocurrió seguir eso! porque lo soy…. ¡AH!... ya lo recuerdo, para joder (NA: en este caso lo tomo como "molestar" en un estado mas serio) la vida a mi madre, una pobre mujer que se lamenta haber casado con un "chapa" (NA: XD otra vez yo! Chapapolicía) luego que ella los repudio en su vida de soltera. Pero me especialice en criminalística, ya saben, estudiar la escena del crimen y todas esas cosas.

Otro de los problemas es mi forma de ser, y sin mencionar que mi padre insistió que yo comience desde cero, así que tengo un jefe de lo más rara. Tiene el cabello bien largo y negro, como sus ojos, que parecen ser infinitos, pues las pocas veces que la he visto a los ojos –porque ella tiene una mirada tan intimidadora- jamás le he visto el fondo, o la parte donde sus pupilas y el iris se separan, pues es un solo color. Y la tez tan blanca que muchas veces me he pegado un susto cuando me la choco en el pasillo.

Se llama Natsuki (NA: KYAAAAAA! SABEN QUE EN NINGUNO DE MIS FIC FALTA XD) y es la mejor criminalista de todo el país, un poco excéntrica, pero a la final, si la sabes como tratar, es muy buena gente. Su esposo, es muy guapo, pero solo se datos cortos, como su nombre, -que es Garaa, obvio- color rojo en el cabello, y sus ojos bien verdes, un poco mas claros que los míos; y tiene a la mitad de las chicas del departamento enamoradas de él, y no miento, a mi también me parece atractivo.

Mis amigos, desde el curso de iniciación, son Hinata y Naruto, ambos tienen una relación extraña, dicen que se aman que se quieren e idolatran pero cada uno sale con otras personas, pero varias veces los he visto encerrados en uno de los cuartos manoseándose y luego se hacen los desentendidos, pero así son, así que no importa mucho, la idea es que se quieren.

Yo, no tengo novio, y la verdad no pienso tenerlo, después de Neji, pues… como decirlo, fue lindo y todo, pero eso es ahora historia, ¿no quieren saberlo, verdad? Es la típica historia, el tiene dinero, y aunque yo no me quedo atrás, dicen que odiarían tener a alguien trabajando para el gobierno dentro de su linaje de 10000 años de sangre azul, pero Hinata es la excepción de toda esa jauría de pútrida muchedumbre que no sabe mas que pisotear a los pobres. Tal vez, ¿será por eso que por poco y le quitan el apellido?

-"Sakura, por dios, otra vez durmiéndote" –dice mi jefa con su impecable cabello alisado que le queda hasta la mitad de la espalda y unas gafas de marco color negro.

-"Lo siento, Natsuki, que tenemos hoy, el mismo acto vandálico de siempre" –sin querer se me sale un bostezo enorme

-"Este día tienes algo mejor" –sonríe ampliamente, intimidándome, para variar –"Iras con tu grupo, ya sabes, Naruto, Hinata"

Me extiende una carpeta bastante gorda, de color verde musgo y al abrirla solo veo una lista de direcciones y una que otra foto, de una masacre de calidad mayúscula. Sin comentar el informe forense y las fotos del anfiteatro, el lugar donde abren a los muertos… ¡que miedo!

-"y esto" –pregunto sin salir de mi estado adormilado.

-"gustosa de que me lo hayas preguntado, es una persona bastante molesta, se nos ha escurrido ya en incontables ocasiones y siempre tiene una manera particular de matar" –suspira, pero su implacable semblante no se ve perturbado.

El ruido de la puerta de la oficina central se abre y sale el hombre mas bueno del distrito, el esposo de mi superior, con su terno que le queda tan bien, con su camisa negra al igual que todo su atuendo, con corbata incluida, se me acerca, se me acerca.

-"Natsu, es mejor que los traigas a la sala de conferencias" –maldición. Es demasiado bueno para estar casado.

-"lo escuchaste Sakura, trae al resto de tu equipo les daremos algunos datos mas"

Sin mas ambos se alejan de mi escritorio hacia el lugar mencionado, y con desgana me levanto, a llamar al resto de mis amigos, que lo mas probable estén haciendo "cosas bonitas" (NA: esta va por ti, Eunice) así que primero los llamare por celular.

------

Nos indican sentarnos frente a una pantalla gigante, la cual tiene una luz azul que sale de un proyector detrás de nuestras espaldas.

-"Esto es algo que en verdad se ha salido de nuestras manos" –dice la voz susurrante y ronca del guapo pelirrojo. –"Y en verdad le hemos dado rienda suelta al asunto, por pensar en una pausa a sus asesinatos"

-"De que hablamos jefe" –dice el dueño de la cabeza rubia, mi amigo

-"De un maniaco homicida que ya ha cobrado la vida de 9 víctimas, y nosotros no hemos podido dar con su paradero" –tiene una voz de superioridad cuando ella habla.

-"Y tiene algún rasgo en particular, o que sabemos de él" –el ratoncito de biblioteca, como lo es Hinata, tiene una agenda en sus manos y un ágil bolígrafo que se desliza como un cubierto caliente en la mantequilla, por las hojas del cuaderno.

De nuevo toma el control de la situación el guapo comandante de criminalistica -"Tenemos algunas fotos, una mano y su costado derecho, pero se le ha hecho por ocultar su rostro"

-"Acaso no tenemos ni una huella siquiera" –al fin hablo, incorporándome en el asiento cuando veo al mirada reprobatoria de Natsuki sobre mi mala compostura en la silla.

-"Es tan escurridizo que se ha fijado muy bien en esos detalles, no tenemos ni un solo cabello" –responde mi pregunta, pasando sus dedos sobre su oreja recogiendo un poco de cabello en el trayecto. –"estas son todas las imágenes, tanto del criminal, como la escena de los crímenes"

A continuación las escenas mas impactantes que he visto en toda mi vida de criminalista, son nueve mujeres de aproximadamente 18 años todas asesinadas.

-"ninguna tiene heridas" –murmura mi amiga, viendo minuciosamente una foto estática en la pantalla. –"solo esa marca"

Un tipo tatuaje en forma de comas puestas alrededor de un punto fijo estaba en todos los tobillos derechos de las chicas, que al parecer se lo hicieron cuando ya estaban muertas, porque la tinta no ha sido asimilada.

-"7 de las 9 murieron ahogadas, si te fijas que tienen una gargantilla, se podía ver los morados por los dedos, del asesino" –esos ojos verdes se posan en los de mi amiga, que envidia. –"solo tenemos esa marca, pero en ningún almacén de tattoo han visto esta marca"

-"alguna fue ultrajada o violada" –pregunta mi amigo, el rubio, sin inmutarse, por dios, ¡el que está asesinando es un loco!

-"A eso iba, Naruto" –menciona la mujer que realmente admiro –"como te puedes fijar en tu carpeta, la mayoría ha muerto de asfixia, ninguna ha sido violada" –puso una cara fría. –"como no sabemos nada sobre él, ustedes serán los encargados de este caso y de verdad" –inclinándose un poco para quedar frente a frente de mi amigo, que esta sentado –"ya que son los únicos que pueden con esto… son los mejores"

Todos quedamos admirados, no es que ella sea la mejor persona para dar cumplidos, ella es fría y solo felicita el trabajo, cuando es perfecto, nos da un poco de miedo, pues que nos haya dicho eso, nos compromete de sobre manera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"hmp, quédate quieta" –murmuraba pasando con unas cuantas vueltas las muñecas de una chica de aproximadamente 18.

-"Hmm. Hmm. Hmmm" –a causa de la mordaza en su boca, no podía hablar.

-"calladita te vez mas linda" –saco una pequeña navaja y corto algo de cabello rubio que caía de la cabeza de la chica que gemía forcejeando.

La cargo en brazos, se le hacia muy fácil ya amarrada de pies y manos y la acostó en una especie de sofá que se encontraba en un almacén con algunos maniquíes en el fondo, y una cuantas luces arrinconadas en una esquina, del otro lado una filmadora que al parecer estaba encendida.

El sujeto estaba vestido totalmente de negro, pero sus manos tan blancas por el látex –ya saben los guantes quirúrgicos- el cabello bien negro caía cubriendo sus ojos azabache, pero un poco desorbitados, dándole un aire de estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Su sonrisa era gélida, mas bien una mueca de gusto, al ver la cara horrorizada de su victima que estaba aun viéndolo, esperando que no pase lo que ella pensaba, tenia miedo, parecía estar en todo su derecho de ¿Matarla?

-"Tranquila, aun no sé como hacerlo, contigo…" –dejo escapar su ronca voz.

**Fin del prólogo!**

**Bueno yo aquí de nuevo, a preguntarles, les parece que continue? Por fas, dejen un review, así sea para decir que está horrible.**

**Cristillyn**


	2. La Tiene

**HOLA HOLA!**

**AQUÍ YO, TRAYENDO OTRO DE MIS CAPS PARA QUE USTEDES LOS LEAN XD**

**Aaaaaah! SI LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TENGO TANTOS CURSOS A SEGUIR ASÍ QUE CASI NO TENGO TIEMPO…..**

**RECUERDEN NARUTO NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE PERO BUENO….. NATSUKI SI, Y TODO QUE ELLA REPRESENTA…**

**SIN MAS NO LOS CANSO, Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**Cáp. 2: La Tiene**

Trato de convencerme a mi mismo sobre esto, la verdad es una idea algo bizarra sobre eso de buscar un asesino que no conozco, pero si lo conociera, no quisiera que fuera asesino, o no quisiera que fuera mi conocido; me he quemado las pestañas buscando algún indicio que me indique si el camino por el que estoy buscando sea el correcto, o que me de pistas para el verdadero camino que debo seguir.

Últimamente mi jefe –Natsuki- esta mas neurótica que de costumbre, será porque sus superiores también la presionan, yo haría lo mismo uno nunca sabe que pasa con los asesinos de hoy en día y mucho menos con este en especial, que se mantiene en pasivo, o a la ultima victima la tiene bien escondida, para que no sepamos su paradero hasta que la encontremos descomponiéndose, aunque eso…. Seria asqueroso.

A este paso me aprenderé de memoria la carpeta de tanto estudiar el caso y tratar de buscar alguna falla del asesino, pero Dios! Que bueno es… no hay un solo error, seguro es un perfeccionista, de esos que no les gusta que los cubiertos no estén acomodados a la misma altura, pero todas tienen el mismo tatuaje, eso nos da una pauta, ni siquiera en los periódicos ha salido, los que nos da ventaja de que otro asesinos no tomen la iniciativa de "matar" igual.

-"De nuevo con eso, deberías de dejar ese caso por lo menos un rato"- murmura mi madre –"no te da asco… esas fotografías son repugnantes"

Je, así la tengo lejos de mi trabajo, le da fobia ver tanto muerto, por eso ni se acerca al cementerio, y eso que no ve tanto cuerpo, como las fotografías del forense que suelo traer para estudiar los casos, me apasiona esto.

-"no la recrimines, así tendrá con facilidad el puesto de la señora de Sabaku (NA: ejejeje digamos que en este fic, el apellido Sabaku, no quiere decir arena XD) y tu amiga el puesto de Garaa" –murmura mi padre, confiado de que llegare a eso.

-"Sakura…. Ella no es una amiga tuya, la del colegio" –se llama la atención, pues mi madre esta viendo fijamente una foto de mi nuevo caso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-:Ahora no Naruto, debo estudiar este caso" –decía sintiendo el cuerpo apegado a la mesa por acción del cuerpo del rubio –"por favor… detente…." –suspiro al sentir las manos del Uzumaki sobre sus pechos.

-"Tu sabes… que lo quieres… tanto como yo…." –su voz ronca clamaba por algo pronto a suceder.

-"por… favor" –y aunque su voz pedía otra cosa, su cuerpo ya se volteaba para verle el rostro, tan salido, y nublado por el deseo.

Al poco tiempo de verse a los ojos comenzaron a besarse, de forma desesperada, y mientras el rubio con sus fuertes brazos la levantaba y sentaba sobre la mesa, botando al piso todo el material del nuevo caso, ella le sacaba la camisa, y paseaba sus manos por la espalda y con sus piernas pegaba mas el cuerpo de el hacia el de ella.

-"ejem… ejem" –al entrar el nuevo individuo se aclara la garganta.

Ambos se dejan de besar, y el color rojo invade de manera súbita sus mejillas separándose enseguida, y la Hyuga se baja precipitadamente y se acomódala la falda, ocultando con su cabello su rostro, que puedo jurar que brilla. En cambio mi amigo loco, busca con los ojos su camisa, que de forma "misteriosa" la veo cerca de mis pies, y me doy cuenta que el también lo ve, porque se puso mas rojo, y opta por ponerse simplemente un mandil que estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-"vaya… vaya… que forma de trabajar en grupo" –el sarcasmo invade mi voz, mientras esbozo una sonrisa mientras me agacho para tomar la camisa de mi amigo.

-"esto…. No es lo que parece…" –trata en vano que esto no se vea como lo que es.

-"cuantas veces lo he encontrado mandándose mano, y aun tratan de ocultarlo, amiguitos…" –le estiro su camisa que la toma sin mirarme siquiera.

-"esto… bueno, bueno… no estamos amargados como tu, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que no tienes novio y que…."

La mano de Hinata se posa en la boca del rubio, al ver como su amiga bajaba la cabeza ocultando su rostro con el cabello.

-"debe ser…" –musito algo molesta dejando una carpeta y llevándome otra.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ah, como siempre ese Naruto da en el clavo conmigo, mira, bajonearme así, eso fue jugar sucio, yo solo lo decía por molestar.

-"disculpe"

Auuuch, eso me dolió, alguien choco conmigo, y me extiende la mano para poder ponerme de pie.

-"estaba distraído, ando con prisa pero no me puedo permitir dejarla en el piso"

-"no hay problema es solo que…" –dios que ojos.

Tiene los ojos mas geniales que jamás he visto, tan negros, son como los de mi jefa, solo que, solo que, estos no me intimidan estos me encantan….

-"se encuentra bien señorita" –veo que torna su rostro un poco mas preocupado.

-"si, gracias" –que bochorno, me quede colgada.

Me sonríe mientras pasa su mano sobre su cabello echándolo hacia atrás, dándole un aspecto más sexy que concuerda con todo su atuendo que son unos jeans negros, y una camisa pegada al cuerpo, con una chaqueta igual negra…. Esta buenote (NA: ajajajaja XD)

-"señorita, le pasa algo, no se golpeo la cabeza" –se inclina un poco preocupado, poniendo su mano sobre mi frente.

-"si no te preocupes, me encuentro bien, mas que bien" –me limpio el polvo de mis ropas y también le sonrió.

-"menos mal, con permiso" –se dispone a ir, mientras se pone unas gafas oscuras.

-"no espera" –digo algo acalorada.

-"si, pasa algo" –regreso sobre sus pasos, bajando sus gafas, para verme desde arriba de ella.

Si no fuera tan lindo, no me quitaría las palabras de la boca, y podría decirle algo antes de quedarme callada.

-"señorita… tengo prisa" –se impacienta al verme aun sin palabras.

-"a si discúlpeme, lo siento, puede, puede irse, es solo que… creo que lo he visto en algún otro sitio" –miento solo para poder hablar con el.

Se inclina mientras sonríe, para hablarme algo cerca del oído.

-"también creo que la he visto en algún sitio antes…" –sonríe retomando su postura anterior –"espero verla otro día, pero discúlpeme, tengo prisa"

Se acomoda la chaqueta y continua su camino no sin antes despedirse con la mano mientras seguía caminando.

-"adiós"

Comenzó a sonar mi celular en ese preciso instante, mientras lo veo cruzar la esquina, maldición, a cualquiera le quita la magia de estar enamorada de un ángel.

-"que pasa" –el celular se me hizo aburrido contestarlo.

-"encontramos un cadáver cerca de la quinta avenida, corresponde a nuestro nuevo amigo" –menciona Hinata, mientras la escucho tipear en su laptop.

Veo la esquina donde están los conocidos rótulos que indican las calles y avenidas.

-"voy de inmediato, solo estoy a una cuadra" –cierro el teléfono y me dispongo a caminar.

Sin dejar de pensar en mi nuevo ángel, que estoy mas segura que no lo veré nunca mas, comienzo a ver mis manos, y veo en una de ellas un poco de tinta, en el lugar exacto donde el papazote me tomo la mano.

Rebusco en mi cartera hasta encontrar un pañuelo, y me limpio las manos de inmediato, soy una maniaca cuando se trata de tener limpias mis manos y en unos minutos más llego al lugar que ya esta abarrotado de policías y uno que otro forense, pero los periodistas, ninguno cerca del lugar.

-"a eso le llamo eficiencia Sakura" –dice dándome la espalda pero ese cabello largo y negro es inconfundible.

-"estaba cerca, que tenemos"

-"una rubia, con el tatuaje muy fresco, no le dio tiempo ni de limpiarlo, la chica que llamo dijo que lo vio tatuándole la pierna, pero que la chica ya estaba muerta, lastimosamente no evito gritar, y el se dio cuenta pero…" –me regresa a ver esbozando una sonrisa, que de inmediato la evito, pues con ver esos ojos ya estoy amilanada, para variar. –"tenemos una huella sobre la tinta alrededor del tatuaje"

Sin evitarlo yo también sonrió, es la una de las pocas veces que veo al equipo entusiasmado por encontrar algo que nos lleve mas rápido al culpable, y comenzando a caminar veo una huella de una bota y sin evitar comienzo a buscar algún zapato que sea parecido pero no veo ninguno.

-"Otra evidencia, Natsuki" –me inclino para tomar mejor una muestra, y al hacerlo veo mas marcas de tinta.

Podría jurar que es otra persona, o que esta vez no tomo todas las precauciones, porque todo esta, como si lo hubiera hecho un principiante. No al que nos afrontamos, que es perfeccionista, que esta sobre hasta el mínimo detalle, este, el que asesino a esta mujer, no sabia lo que hacia.

Hasta ahora no me acerco al cuerpo, tengo miedo de ver de quien se trata, dos años en este trabajo y hasta ahora no puedo ver la escena del crimen sin que un retorcijón en mi estomago se haga presente; al igual que las ganas de vomitar.

-"Señorita Haruno, puede venir a ver esto" –reconozco esa voz donde sea, es el esposo de mi superior. Tan seductora como lo es siempre.

Y me pongo pálida, porque esta justo a un costado de la nueva victima, me tapo con una mano la boca, y la otra la poso en mi estomago, caminando sin que el me vea, por supuesto, y al llegar todo se me nubla, es una de las personas que yo conocía.

-"Ino…" –avanzo a murmurar antes de desmayarme.

--------------------------------------

Abro los ojos lentamente, y los vuelvo a cerrar cuando la luz choca con mis pupilas, siento estar en los brazos de alguien, que huele a hombre, y según veo, el también esta en el piso, junto conmigo.

-"menos mal y recobraste la conciencia, Sakura" –su voz es casi susurro, y la siento directo en mi rostro.

-"Es… estoy… bien" –me incorporo despacio, y noto que estuve en los brazos de Garaa, súper…

-"Mencionaste un nombre, al ver a la chica, sabes quien es" –pregunta Natsuki extendiendo su mano para que me separe de su esposo, se me hace que le están entrando celos, porque me queda viendo algo mal.

-"es… es una chica, que estudiaba en mi colegio, como cinco años menor que yo, pero siempre llamaba la atención" –menciono reincorporándome, algo de mala gana, quiero estar a un lado de Garaa.

Ahora que lo menciono, la amiga que mi madre reconoció, también era de mi colegio, y ella, podría imaginarme que esta matando a todos de un mismo patrón, es decir, podemos dar con el, si partimos de eso… pero que cosas pienso… solo debe ser una coincidencia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doce días, y aun no acostumbro a la sensación de saber que conocí a alguien que pasa sus ultimas horas en un congelador gigante para "conservar" sus restos.

**Flash Back**

_-"oye, me gusta tu blusa, donde la compraste" –la rubia sonreía, meneando su brillante cabellera, para el sol se filtrara entre ellos._

_-"a esto, en la tienda de "Guess"" –menciona la pelirrosa viéndola mientras tomaba la mano de un moreno que traía la chaqueta del equipo del colegio._

_-"Esto, gracias, y a ti también, por darnos tiempo"_

_-"No hay porque" –menciona el chico que se encontraba a un lado de la Haruno._

**Fin del Flash Back**

No se porque pero ahora se me armaron las ganas de ver los viejos anuarios, donde en algunos estoy yo, en el grupo de ciencias –uff, odiaba ese club, era por darle gusto a mama- y en otros como la novia del mejor jugador de baloncesto y fútbol, era muy bueno en los deportes.

Pero no lo he visto desde hace cinco años, debe tener mi edad y estar mejor que nunca porque siempre fue guapo, y es mas, en este instante estoy viendo la foto de los dos, el como mejor jugador y yo como la capitana de las animadoras –no me pregunten, fue un lapsus brutus- pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión y no lo veo desde la fiesta de graduación, cuando éramos jóvenes y que a los dos nos gustaba el rock.

Ahora que me fijo, el chico, el ángel de hace días…. Se parece mucho a mi ex, ahora que lo veo –moviendo la foto- es el.

Pero bueno, eso, queda en el olvido, sigo viendo las fotos, riéndome de algunas, de otras, pues nada, pero me trae nostalgia no lo niego, algunas las reconozco como las asesinadas por nuestro nuevo dolor de cabeza.

A decir verdad, las 10 victimas, son de mi ex colegio. Tomo el celular algo conmocionada llamando al primero del departamento que me conteste, este nuevo "hallazgo" nos podría ayudar, después de quince días sin saber nada del asesino, pues la huella no nos dijo nada.

-"Aquí, Natsuki" –la voz perturbadora –solo para mi- habla en mi oído.

-"Tengo algo, que nos pueda ayudar" –y desde hace mucho, la emoción invade mis sentidos.

No tardo ni diez minutos en llegar, llevando conmigo infinidad de anuarios, para constatar que todas estudiaron, claro hice unos arreglos, como el deshacerme de todas las fotografías donde estaba mi novio y yo.

-"Sakura, me prestas un labial, el mío, no se donde lo deje" –La Hyuga, mi amiga, me pide eso, mientras mete las manos en mi bolso.

Se queda un rato en silencio el ambiente, y luego de sacar algunas cosas de mi cartera entre ellas mi pañuelo, hace tiempo que no ocupo lo que hay dentro, ya que no se mismo para que la ando a traer. Pero mi pañuelo tiene marcas…. De tinta.

Tinta!

-"Hinata toma ese pañuelo y estudia la tinta que hay dentro de ella, tengo una idea de donde puede ser, y compáralas con la del cuerpo de la chica" –sonó como mi jefe… AH!

-"Como usted mande jefa" –pone algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras pero al instante se ríe.

He trabajado tanto que no tengo tiempo para nada, es mas, los últimos días ni siquiera me he arreglado, ni maquillado apropiadamente, así que tomo un poco de tiempo para mi y al terminar de arreglar mis pestañas salgo a tomar un poco de café, para que me reanime un poco y "atacar" el caso, lo estoy dejando para después, siempre.

-"Muchas gracias" –agradezco al que me sirve el café y me voy a sentar a la mesa mas próxima a la ventana que da a la avenida.

-"Disculpe, puedo tomar eso" -me indica el tazón de azúcar que lo tengo en frente.

-"A si claro" –como me fijaba en el filo del envase, ni lo vi.

-"Señorita" –murmura llamando mi atención. –"Ya se de donde la conozco"

Al subir mi cabeza veo al ángel del otro día, tomar el envase.

-"eres Sakura, la porrista de mi colegio" –ahora si lo estoy viendo confundida –"  
Y yo era tu novio, soy Sasuke"

No miento no lo recuerdo… pero si era así de guapo… grrrrrrrrrr

-"Sasuke, este lo siento, no te recordaba, pero sabia que te había visto en algún sitio" –sonrió un poco viéndolo directamente a los ojos fijándome en ese extraño color negro.

Luego de eso sonreímos, recordamos, nos reímos al llegar a la parte de los compañeros, como la chica que traía las gafas de fondo de botellas y los vestidos que le cubrían hasta el tobillo, y las peleas que nos agobiaban siempre, o la típica mentira para escaparme con el, y ahora, lo veo que esta muy bien para haberlo dejado, pero mejor haberlo encontrado cuando esta mejor que nunca.

-"Me tengo que ir, se me hizo muy tarde…." –dije viendo el reloj, demonios, 3 horas y no quiero dejarlo.

-"Tienes razón, mi trabajo… me deben estar matando" –sonríe con un deje sexy, y otra vez pasa la mano sobre su cabello, llevándolo para atrás.

Luego de intercambiar nuestros celulares, vuelve a sonreír, y le respondo la sonrisa, y mi celular comienza a sonar, DEMONIOS! Justo cuando se ocurre algo bueno, las despedidas a esta edad no son solo de manitas. Pero no importa, meto la mano en mi bolso solo para presionar algunas teclas, para que se calle el aparato.

-"Me debo ir" –menciono parándome y acomodar un poco y disimuladamente mi pantalón.

-"mejor me despido" se acerca a mi y me atesta un beso muuuy cerca de mi boca, casi rozando un lado de mi boca.

-"Este…. Bye" –murmuro como quinceañera enamorada, levantando mi mano.

El celular comienza a sonar, desesperándome así que me apresuro a contestar.

-"SAKURA PORQUE DEMONIOS TIENES CELULAR SI NO CONTESTAS" –a la ku… es mi jefa.

-"Este… me equivoque de botón y bueno… ejejejejejeje que tenemos hoy" –pongo voz de yo no fui.

-"Tienes que verlo, para creerlo" –dice con voz de sabelotodo y cierra.

Ahora veo mas importante mi trabajo que mi ex, que apareció hace poco, es tan importante como lo es mi trabajo, después de todo, eran personas que conocía y sobre todo, eran personas que no tenían el derecho a perder la vida, de la forma que lo hicieron.

Pero… si lo veo de una manera –mientras manejaba el auto, se estiro para buscar una carpeta- no se de que mismo murieron, solo se que no tienen heridas, ni mucho menos algo interno muerto, con la excepción de algunas que tienen la marca de los dedos en su cuello, pero en mas nada… El resto, es edición clasificada, y solo la pareja Sabaku tienen derecho a ver eso.

-"Se que resultara difícil para ti esto… pero…" –dijo cuando entre.

Naruto estaba sentado en una esquina, en una silla, lejos del resto, que iban y venían como locos, la mayoría en su lugar, y era de una manera desesperada como trabajaban, llamando, arreglando papeles y Natsuki llevaba mas carpetas de las que podía cargar en sus brazos, su esposo, el pelirrojo entraba y salía de su despacho con papeles que iban i venían.

-"Sakura, quiero que veas esto…" –dijo estirando su brazo, mostrando una nota.

"_La tengo, y solo te quiero a ti… Sakura" _

Como firma tenia unas comas alrededor de un punto, era igual a la de los tatuajes de los últimos asesinatos, de los que se me asignaron.

-"Y a quien tiene, saben su nombre" –pregunte inocentemente.

Nadie contesto, y en silencio, el rubio se levanto, caminaba como zombi, mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo comenzó a caminar hacia mí, con el semblante interfecto y cuando lo tenía en frente levanto la vista, para verme a los ojos.

-"Tiene a Hinata"

**Fin del capítulo**

**Muajajajajaja, la matará, o no? Jijijijiji, de nuevo una de mis ideas locas cruza por mi mente y solo tengo algo en mente, "matar" se que aun no describo como mueren las demás, pero ya veran les daré un detalle, pero como sabran no me gusta las típicas muertes, así que encontraré una que las deje así -- O.O**

**Dark-Asuka: Muajajajajajajaja! En mi fic, siempre será mio! Pero gracias por leer otro de mis fics amiga pues, sabes que no doy adelantos así, pero digamos que, se entendió algo mas, por este cap, verdad?**

**Mai: Se puede aclarar un poco que Sasuke es alguien que de verdad ayuda en este fic, muajajajaja, gracias por leerlo, y espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos **

**Stellar Hime: TT muchas gracias! Pero bueno, Sasuke no es principalmente la mejor persona en este fic, XD así que dejemos que continue, vale? De nuevo gracias por leerlo y nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! La verdad, si he atrasado un poco los otros dos, pero como pudiste leer –gracias también por ellos- los estoy actualizando progresivamente, y como sabes, está por acabar mi primer y mas largo fic TT (hasta a mi me da tristeza) de nuevo gracias por leerlo, y nos vemos en cualquiera de mis actualizaciones. Bytes **

**Arwon: Gracias por leerlo, y aquí te dejo otro cap, que espero también te haya gustado. Gracias! Y nos vemos en otra.**

**Cristillyn**


	3. Sentenciada a muerte

**HOLA, HOLA! AQUÍ CRISTINA REPORTANDOSE PARA TRAERLES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, COMO SABRAN, JUNTO CON "PAREDES BLANCAS" ES UN MINI FIC, QUE HE ESCRITO CON MUCHO AMOR PARA USTEDES.**

**NARUTO Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECES, ASÍ QUE SOLO LOS TOME PRESTADOS UN RATITO, XD CON EXCEPCIÓN DE NATSUKI, TANTO ELLA, COMO SU PERSONALIDAD ME PERTENECEN.**

**SIN MAS NI MAS, LES DEJO DE CANSAR Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL ÚLTIMO Cáp.**

**Cáp. 3: Sentenciada a muerte.**

No sabia ni donde mismo ir, y el reloj marchaba, Hinata ya podía estar muerta, y yo cruzada de brazos, temía por su vida, pero también por la mía, no quería morir, pero ella moriría por mi culpa, incluso Naruto lo veía de esa manera, aunque trataba de no mostrarlo, estaba demás preocupado por ella, hasta lo habían pillado algunas veces con los ojos rojos, supuestos "lloros" por su amada, pero ahora, mas que nunca estaba entregado a su trabajo, tenia unas cuantas cobijas en su escritorio, porque en las noches también trabajaba.

Quería saber, como morían; era la única manera de saber a que nos ateníamos, pero si era algo muy grande, mis superiores habían hecho el respectivo análisis e investigación para que fuera más fácil encontrarlo, pero ni así, todo estaba en el punto de partida, y nuestro competidor, casi en la meta.

A todo esto se suma, las incontables llamadas del moreno que realmente se hacen difíciles de soportar con todo el estrés que me viene encima, esta noche lo veré, tal vez, así se calme un poco, no quiero que pase una hora mas y que reciba como 10 llamadas del moreno, lo habré impresionado.

-"Sakura, Natsuki y Garaa nos quieren ver" –dijo mi rubio amigo desde la entrada a mi oficina.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y la puerta del audiovisual se abre, dejando ver la cabellera roja, y a su lado la inmensamente larga, cabellera negra, ambos sentados en la primera fila de sillas ahí distribuidas, ambos al igual que Naruto, están cansados, pero no por tratarse de Hinata, sino de otra vida, tienen una carpeta con unas líneas que dicen "confidencial"

-"Chicos, es hora de hablar…" –menciona con su voz susurrante, el esposo de mi jefa.

-"Sobre todo lo de este caso" –termina la oración, la señora Sabaku, acentuando cada una de las palabras.

-"para eso hemos traído nuestras carpetas, ya que esto no debe salir de aquí, por mas simple que parezca" –el pelirrojo nos extiende sus carpetas, algo malgastadas, me imagino, por que.

Al abrirla veo los primeros asesinatos, y mi estomago se revuelve, pero solo al principio, ya que una cosa es verlo en fotos, y otra en persona, sin querer se me eriza la piel. La foto de Ino es la última en la fila de fotografías, todas con el mismo toque, el tatuaje en su tobillo, algunas con gargantillas que cubren los brutales dedos que las estrangularon y las otras, simplemente dormidas en su sueño eterno.

Al pasar a la siguiente página veo, el detalle del mismo forense, que al final de la hoja tiene su firma y algo así como un "contrato de discreción" en el que le impide hablar sobre todo lo que pasa en sus autopsias.

Sin proponérmelo comienzo a leer de corrido todos los informes, quiero saber de una en especial, quiero ver que de verdad ella murió, mis ojos comienzan a moverse, sin perder ningún detalle el de la última victima, que corresponde a la chica con quien había cruzado palabras cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Ino.

_**"circunstancia de la muerte y antecedente patológicos"**_

_**Sus cabellos han sido cortados con anterioridad, y el tatuaje no pudo ser asimilado porque a esa hora ya estaba muerta, el tatuaje es de comillas alrededor de un punto, todo de color negro, no presenta actos de violencia mucho menos daños externos.**_

_**Presenta múltiples desgarres del tejido de los órganos, y una hemorragia interna, producto de un golpe directo al corazón, además se encontró mercurio (Hg) líquido en las venas cercanas a la parte superior de su codo derecho, y a la arteria yugular.**_

_**Causa de la Muerte:**_

_**Intoxicación por mercurio (Hg) inyectado directo a las venas, conclusión; en su sangre.**_

Solo las que habían muerto por asfixia y una mas, no habían tenido muerte tan dolorosa, porque me imagino que fue así, la otra, la chica que reconocía como Tenten había muerto de un paro cardiaco, pero ella había sido enferma, así que podríamos decir que ella murió de la mejor forma posible.

Al subir mi rostro y ver a Naruto, sentado a una silla de distancia, pude ver que temblaba cada ápice de su cuerpo, tratando de no arrugar la carpeta que apenas y podía sostener, sus labios de inmediato se resecaron y sus ojos no sabían que mismo ver.

Debo aceptarlo, ver las fotos de la autopsia fue peor de lo que imaginé, y hasta mi estómago se quejó de eso, me quede viendo los pies un momento, pero luego la incertidumbre de otra cosa, me invadió e inundo cada uno de mismo sentidos, no quería hablar, si no era sobre la duda que ahora me aquejaba, así que respiré hondo, para clamar mi impactado corazón y murmuré.

-"Porque ninguno de estos asesinatos, apareció en los canales nacionales" –solté de golpe la pregunta –"es mas, ni siquiera he visto un reportero, ni siquiera cuando se hizo bien público lo de la señorita Yamanaka"

-"Porque todo esto es confidencial, ni siquiera ustedes deberían saberlo" –dijo mi superior algo molesta por las preguntas.

-"pensamos que no sería de su agrado saber que su amiga esta en las manos de una persona que comete tal atrocidad" –dijo el pelirrojo, levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia nosotros. –"De un demente"

-"Debemos buscarlo, y llevar a Sakura con nosotros" –dijo mi amigo, los tres lo regresamos a ver, yo mas asustada que los otros. –"Debemos traerla de vuelta, viva" –creo que hablaba para si mismo, pues no parecía estar muy en este mundo –"y si podemos, traerlas a las dos, mucho mejor" –dijo titubeante con las manos sobre la carpeta cerrada.

-"Natsuki…" –mencionó el pelirrojo y acto seguido su esposa camina hacia Naruto, que la ve, y actúa como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-"quiero que te tomes el resto de día libre, Naruto, estas muy confundido" –sigo, regalando una sonrisa apagada, y el semblante frío.

-"De ninguna manera, no puedo descansar cuando Hinata puede estar sufriendo por este maniaco, iré a buscarla por mi cuenta" –se levanta haciendo mucho ruido.

-"Y piensas que la encontraras en el primer lugar que vayas a buscar, piensa por favor Naruto" –dice el pelirrojo, y yo me asusto, pues tiene cara de enojado, y solo lo he visto una vez así, créanme no es nada bueno.

-"está loco, iré a buscarla" –dijo casi fuera de sí, como si quisiera darle un golpe.

-"Me temo que no se podrá Naruto." –Menciona desafiante mi superior, viéndolo directamente a los ojos –"ya que, desde este instante, estas en suspensión, hasta que el caso termine" –cerró la carpeta y lo vio, algo molesta, mas bien muy molesta….

Veo que aquí yo sobro, así que… me voy.

-"Me retiro Natsuki, Garaa" –menciono ya en la puerta, y cerrarla tras mí.

Eso estuvo denso.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El vestido casi me corta la respiración, debo aceptarlo, así se me vea sexy, esto de usarlo tan apretado es algo incomodo, por no decir mucho. Se que el vestido es algo común, por ser negro, pero el que me talle la cintura y mi busto me basta, se me asientan mis curvas, que algo insatisfecha me encuentro con ellas. Me invitó a un lugar donde casi no estoy relacionada, pero algo estoy bien segura, lo hace para impresionarme, un restaurante impresionante (NA: me salió un verso sin esfuerzo XD) y tan de lujo, que siento que si me equivoco de tenedor seré llevada a prisión. Al llegar, me dirijo a la barra, pues ahí nos quedamos en ver, al ver hacia un extremo lo veo, con un implacable terno color negro, hasta la camisa y corbata.

Esta hermosísimo! Pero me hago la que no me impacta, y le sonrío, al cabo de unos minutos vamos a la mesa y me dice que ordene lo que sea, mientras habla de su trabajo, de su familia, de su vida, en pocas, no quisiera decirle en que trabajo, sonaría algo absurdo, para todo lo que él me cuenta, que Ingeniero petrolero con maestría, se nota que se tomó muy enserio sus estudios cuando salió de la prepa, aunque recordando, en ella, así haya sido capitán de la mayoría de equipos, él, era buen estudiante.

-"Te gustó la comida" –pregunta al terminar de ponerme su chaqueta, pues estábamos esperando afuera y hacia frío.

-"Si, bastante" –ya se me hacia fácil hablar con él.

-"Y tu auto"

-"pues, es algo incomodo para este tipo de lugares" –sonrió impaciente por escuchar lo que opina de eso.

Debo recordar que no tengo novio, y que uno como Sasuke no me caería mal; y que las relaciones a mi edad no son solo de tomarse las manitas!

-"Si quieres te llevo yo a casa" –menciona al hacerme un ademán para que suba a su auto.

-"nooo; no te preocupes, a lo mejor y mas allá llamo un taxi" –trato de pegarlo a un "callejón sin salidas"

-"aah, ya sé, vas a mi casa y de ahí lo llamas, te parece"

-"clar... claro" –sonrió, como nunca y nos emprendemos al viaje de atravesar la ciudad para ir a su casa.

Nos detenemos en un edificio enorme, y muy elegante, al bajarse del elegante auto, una se siente genial pues un portero de prisa se precipita abrirnos la puerta.

-"Señor Uchiha, bienvenido" –un hombre, con aspecto de lame botas lanza esas palabras a Sasuke que lo veo algo molesto. –"y bienvenida hermosa dama"

-"Algo para mi, Kabuto" –dice con la voz mas fría que pude haber escuchado.

-"No señor, absolutamente nada señor" –trata de fingir la voz.

Sin decir una sola palabra va hasta el ascensor, donde somos los únicos que la habitamos, después de todo son las tres menos cinco de la madrugada, estaba viéndome de reojo en el espejo del ascensor cuando siento que sus manos me tocan la cintura y insuave beso es depositado en la base de mi cuello, sin mencionar el estremecimiento de toda la parte de atrás de mi espalda, al sentirlo tan cerca.

-"no pude contenerme" –dice sin moverse un centímetro… me está poniendo nerviosa.

Siento otro de sus besos ahora a la altura de mi hombro derecho, el estremecimiento se apodera de mí, y no hago más que quedarme inmóvil. Camina despacio, moviendo mi cuerpo hasta apegarlo al espejo, donde segundos antes me observaba y empieza a besarme el cuello, algo más rápido que antes.

Sin que yo misma lo quiera, apoyo mis manos al cristal, y cierro los ojos, arqueando un poco mi espalda para que el me bese mejor, pero en ese instante el ascensor se detiene en el piso 105 y él se separa bruscamente de mí, busca en su bolsillo, sin ningún apuro las llaves y las introduce en la especie de cerradura que había dentro del elevador y las puertas del mismo se abren.

-"quieres algo de beber" –pregunta quitándome la chaqueta y colgarla cerca de la puerta.

-"oh, nada, está bien" –sonrió y me lleva hasta el sofá donde al sentarme de nuevo lo siento sobre mi.

Cierro mis ojos y correspondo el beso, de forma dulce, placentera, besa como un experto, y sus manos, aunque quietas en mi cintura, sus dedos dan pequeños golpes, que realmente enloquecerían a cualquiera; solo me limitó a desordenarle el cabello y seguir con el juego que su lengua me propone, entre mas salvaje se vuelve este juego, mas impaciente por continuar.

(NA: u/u se me hace muy difícil seguir describiendo como si fuera yo; así que lo narrare como terceras personas, así no se me hará tan incómodo)

Comenzó por rozar aquella zona con su cadera, y sus manos lentamente subían por su cuerpo, acompasadas al ritmo de los besos que ahora se volvían más ardientes que nunca, y mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de masajear uno de sus senos, la otra buscaba la manera mas práctica de quitarle el vestido, mientras los suspiros de ambos llegaban a los oídos de su amante, y esto era un indicio para que las cosas se precipitaran con mas rapidez, las manos de la Haruno comenzaron a deslizarse con urgencia, para quitar la corbata y camisa casi en un respiro, y sus besos ahora descendían hasta cerca de sus pechos, para eso, el Uchiha luchaba, pues el vestido estaba tan ceñido al cuerpo que era casi imposible moverlo (NA: créanme, mi hermana tiene un vestido así) ante esto la pelirrosa sonrió y en un movimiento se desabrochó el vestido, ayudando mucho al chico para poder quitárselo, y que ella solo se quedara con su ropa interior. Entre suspiros y luchas, ambos quedaron desnudos, y el chico se apresuró a levantarle en brazos y llevarla a su alcoba, y ahí terminar lo que en el sofá comenzaron.

El camino fue lleno de besos, y el chico se esmeraba en besar entre los pechos de la Haruno hasta poder tumbarla en la cama y una vez estando sobre ella, besarla con desesperación y mientras la pelirrosa se acomodaba bajo él, el Uchiha ansiaba estar dentro de ella, y en un fuerte moviendo irrumpir en su ser, haciendo que al instante se arqueara debido a la oleada de placer que se apoderaba de ella, y un gemido extasiado se escapó de sus labios. No esperaron ni medio segundo para comenzar a moverse, entre embestida y embestida, los suspiros se volvían mas pronunciados, y audibles el uno del otro, un compás extaciante y lleno de lujuria los envolvía a seguir y a cada segundo mas fuerte, porque ahora no solo eran las manos sino las caderas que se movían de manera hipnótica y calculadora, susurrando a la nada la forma que ambos cuerpos se consumían el uno del otro.

Las embestidas se incrementaban progresivamente y el movimiento de caderas era casi enloquecedor; el vaivén se había convertido en una droga que clamaba por ser probada y la que había convertido en adictos que querían probar cada vez mas, las manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo y los besos se volvieron asfixiantes, al cabo de unos minutos, el moreno la abrazo muy fuerte y con un gemido sordo se vació en ella, y a los pocos segundo ella hizo lo mismo, arqueando su espalda y clavando sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha; sus cuerpos vibraban como nunca lo hubieran hecho y su respiración rápida pero entrecortada se hizo presente, Sasuke dejo de abrazarla para caer sobre su cuerpo y comenzar a respirar cansado. Volviendo a la hipnosis del pecho de la Haruno que subía y bajaba hasta recuperar su aliento. Su piel, húmeda por el ajetreo de minutos antes comenzaba a erizarse del frío que a paso lento invadía la habitación, haciendo que Sasuke jalara las cobijas y que se cubran ambos en el acto.

El sueño lentamente los comenzó a vencer, que lenta y pesadamente comenzaron a cerrar los ojos, uno, muy cerca del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos pesadamente y veo el reloj de mi junto, son las 6:30am y mi cuerpo me duele, en especial ahí abajo, siento un frío horrible, tal vez y por eso me levanto, estando aun tan cansada, pero al ver a mi lado el cuerpo de mi ex –porque debo recalcar que el tener sexo, no me compromete- se me viene todo de golpe y no hago mas que sonrojarme. Me levantó con algo de dificultad y jalo una de las cobijas para cubrir, tengo un chupetón entre mis senos… Que mendigo, no me podré poner blusas en un buen rato.

Camino algunos pasos y veo las botas negras con manchas de tinta en ellas, no le presto mucho interés, a fin de cuentas puede ser solo mi imaginación. Llego al baño después de tres intentos de puerta, y me arreglo un poco, mi cabello, trato de limpiar algo mis dientes, y me lavo la cara, voy a hasta la sala y tomo mi vestido, no encuentro mi ropa interior en ninguna parte, y al inclinarme para buscar bajo el sofá veo una inyección.

Hay! No, es adicto a algo, pero no creo que sea de una sustancia blanca-plateada que cubre menos del milímetro, que está dentro.

"la sustancia, mercurio líquido, presenta un color blanco-plateado"

Camino unos cuantos pasos, y en su nuca, donde comienza la espalda tiene un tatuaje de tres comas alrededor de un punto negro en el centro, sin quererlo me comencé a alterar, botando los tacones que tenia en la mano, haciendo que Sasuke se levantara.

-"Ah, ya despertaste" –dijo cubriendo su cuerpo con una de las cobijas que sobraban en la cama.

Entro en pánico pero mi cuerpo no se puede mover, creo que el también se dio cuenta de eso, me mira y una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en sus labios y se levanta.

-"quise como nunca este momento…" –su voz cambió, al igual que su rostro, parece un maniaco homicida. -"sentirte mía" –Se acercaba más, y cada paso hacia delante, yo lo hacía hacia atrás.

-"las otras solo eran chicas que sabían que yo era un estudiante de la misma prepa que ellas, querían estar conmigo, pero yo solo quería estar contigo" –tengo la impresión de que perdió los estribos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Hinata" –decía el chico lanzándose hacia el cuerpo semi desnudo que estaba en el piso –"Sabia que aun no estabas muerta" –quitándole las cuerdas que al aprisionaban.

-"no te das cuenta… del porque…me encontraste…" –decía muy despacio, se encontraba muy débil –"ya tiene a Sakura, y piensa matarla…" –no pudo hablar mas, un profundo sueño hizo que abandonara sus sentidos y se quedo dormida.

-"A TODOS, UNA BUSQUEDA INMEDIATA DE SAKURA" –gritó la chica de cabellos largos y negros a todo el equipo que se encontraba ahí.

-"Amor, crees que aun este bien" –mencionó el pelirrojo, acercándose a ella.

-"para serte sincera, las esperanzas ya me abandonaron" –cerró la carpeta que traía en sus manos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-"me mataras…" –susurré cuando la pared impedía mi camino y Sasuke ya estaba bien pegado a mi, rozando su cuerpo con el mío.

-"así será" –murmuró por lo bajo, paseando una mano sobre mi rostro

-"y dolerá, no es así" –estaba a punto de llorar, pero me mantenía fuerte, ya que ni siquiera mostraba un semblante de terror.

-"no lo creo" –se acercó a mi, y me dio un profundo beso, lleno de lo que llama amor, o deseo, ya no sé

_¿Qué es la vida? Es la pregunta que siempre me hago, es decir¿para que la vivimos? O más bien¿Qué sentido tiene vivirla? Yo encontré mi sentido propio… Vivir para aportar al deterioro del mundo. Para acabar el oxigeno que aun existe en este desgastado planeta._

-"Sasuke, tiene sentido tu vida" –recordé algunas palabras que mencioné un día.

-"no, lo perdí el día que mi hermano se volvió loco y mató a mi familia"

-"entonces que esperas para matarme"

-"porque"

-"porque mi vida tampoco lo tiene"

Estiré mi brazo, y el delgado metal entró directo a la vena, suspiré y él comenzó a mandar el mercurio a mi sistema, de inmediato un dolor punzante se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a respirar con dificultad, el dolor era insoportable, pero aun no llegaba a mis piernas, por eso me mantenía en pie.

Sentía como mi cuerpo era desgarrado por dentro, como si cada parte de mi era atacada por 10000 agujas, como si al corazón lo tuvieran encerrado en un lugar, y no permitía que la sangre llegue al resto de mi cuerpo, que sentía que ahora era nada mas que células destruidas, respirar ahora me era un impedimento, y las piernas comenzaron a desfallecer, caí estrepitosamente al suelo, y el cansancio comenzaba a devorarme, sentía mis ojos comenzar a deshidratarse y el dolor era mas que inaguantable, sentía que el líquido llego a mis pulmones y eran comprimidos a una velocidad increíble, que de repente me comenzaba a ahogar. Un nuevo pinchazo a mi maltrecho cuerpo, justo en la yugular, y casi de inmediato mi cerebro comenzó a palpitar tan fuerte, que hasta deje de sentir dolor.

Es extraño verme a mi misma acostada, desnuda, sobre el piso de mármol que adorna el suelo de la habitación de Sasuke, no sé porque me mató, ni mucho menos porque mató a las demás, pero ahora lo veo inclinarse a mi, y con la pistola que sirve para tatuar, comienza con su ardua labor, en mi tobillo derecho, tal y como a las demás ¿Acaso yo no era diferente?

**FIN**

**QUE TAL EL FIN, NO TAN BUENO COMO IMAGINÉ… ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO, JEJE, LA VERDAD UN TIPO DE MUERTE POCO COMÚN, PERO ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO POR HACERLA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EN ESPECIAL EL LEMON QUE ME DIO VERGÜENZA ESCRIBIR COMO SI YO LO ESTUVIERA NARRANDO.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEYERON Y MUCHAS GRACIAS MAS! A LAS QUE SE TOMARON ALGO DE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW, DE VERDAD ¡GRACIAS!**

**Blue Usagi: Bueno, como lo dije, es un fic corto, espero que te haya gustado, era una idea repentina, y este es el final, me dices si te gusto, te dio igual o te desagrado, de nuevo, GRACIAS POR LEERLO!**

**Stellar Hime: GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE TAMBIÉN! Y también por tomarte el tiempo de dejar un revi TT, esper que te haya gustado el final del fic, y gracias por decir que escribo bien -.- algunos –mi madre y padre- no piensan lo mismo…. GRACIAS!**

**nadeshiko-uchiha: MUCHISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR TAMBIÑEN EN ESTE FIC! Como dije y no me cansaré de decirlo por persona como tu, uno siempre trata de dar lo mejor de si, porque aunque sea solo con ese mensajito a una le ayuda a seguir esforzándose, espero que te haya gustado el final de mi fic, y si no, pues sabes que soy abierta a ideas, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, NO SOLO ESTE SINO TOOOOOOODOS MIS FICS**

**Gracias por todo, a todos.**

**Cristillyn**


End file.
